What it Means to be Happy
by hamxham
Summary: Sakura asks Syaoran what happiness means to him. SxS, one-shot. good source of different ways to say "happy", lol!


**A/N: **Hey you guys! So here I am, 6 o'clock in the morning, with a one-shot all about being happy. Well, actually I typed this up last night at like 12 or 1, and just made a few corrections this morning, but still. xD

**Disclaimer:** If CCS were mine, none of us here would be writing fanfiction about it. Enough said.

* * *

What it Means to be Happy

_By Ririi-Chan_

"Syaoran-kun, what does it mean to be happy?" auburn-haired Sakura asked her brunette companion as they walked through Tomoeda Park. The calm wind blew gently as birds chirped merrily - a perfect Sunday morning.

"Happiness…" Syaoran thought a moment before answer, "It's like, to be joyful, glad, delightful, content, cheery…" They continued their leisurely stroll as Syaoran kept going with his list of synonyms. "Merry, jolly, jubilant, excited, jovial, optimistic, thrilled, pleasurable…"

By this time, the two had arrived at the swings and decided to sit down. "Geez, Syaoran, you're so literal!" Sakura exclaimed jokingly. "To me, happiness is a bliss, a paradise, a sanctuary, the shields you from the despairs of sorrow, grief, and anger." Sakura held her hand up to her heart, closing her eyes, being all over dramatic and stuff.

"So your saying that basically, it's a sadness-proof, agony-free, anti-heartache, and non-misery haven?" Sakura replied with a triumphant nod. "Like that's any better than what I was saying before." Syaoran told her with a smirk.

"Hey! Your just jealous of my insanely awesome talent with words!" Sakura protested, a cute pout on her face.

Syaoran pinched her cheek teasingly. "You're hopeless," He sighed, pretending to be nodding his head in disappointment. Sakura opened her mouth to argue but Syaoran then said, "You know, when you think about it, happiness can be just about anything."

"You're right," Sakura agreed. "Happiness is when… the birds sing their songs in the morning light."

Syaoran stood up from their sitting place and began walking over to the nearby pond, Sakura trailing not far behind him. "Happiness is when you wake up in the morning, that one little moment where you've totally forgotten everything."

"Happiness is knowing that the sun will rise no matter what."

"Happiness is when you let go of yourself and set yourself free."

Not far from them, a child, maybe four years old, had something clamped in his hand, shouting gleefully to his mother about his accomplishment, causing Sakura to giggle. "Happiness is when you finally catch your first froggie."

"Happiness is giving to others."

"Seeing others smile."

"Eating chocolate."

"And marshmallows!" Sakura added with delight. "When you totally space out and get separated from reality."

"You do that a lot lately, don't you?" Syaoran laughed.

"Hey! No I do not!"

Syaoran only grinned. "Taking a long hot bath during the winter, or jumping into a nice cold pool in the summer."

"To sit under the moon and watch the stars."

"Losing yourself in a fantasy world."

"To love, and be loved."

They paused there. Caught up in their talk, they had absentmindedly walked to a nearby bench and sat down. "Happiness can be anything you want it to be." Syaoran took a breath and resumed talking, though this time with a colder tone, "But sometimes, happiness is nonexistent, and it's only a fragment of your imagination…"

"But happiness is always there, you just have to look for it!"

Syaoran smiled at Sakura. "I agree."

A moment of silence fell upon them, but was soon broken by Sakura's voice.

"So?" Sakura asked him. "What is it that makes you happiest?"

"Hmm…" Syaoran pondered this, then looked over at her. "I'd have to say… April 18th."

"Today?" Sakura tilted her head, confused. "But why today?"

Syaoran chuckled. "Because…" As he finished saying the word, Syaoran quickly, yet slowly at the same time, landed a delicate kiss upon Sakura's lips and whispered in her ear, "Because I'm here with you right now…And you," said Syaoran, playfully tapping her nose, "are my definition of happiness."

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah I know, definitely not my best (i typed this in like, what? 2 hours? lol) but it could have been worse xP I knew that this prolly wouldn't turn out super awesome, but I just had to post it xD

It was kinda funny actually, because I sent an email to all my friends asking what they thought happiness was. I used as many as I thought fit in here, but, unfortunately, some just couldn't go in this story. Take this one for example: "Happiness is chucking random crap at people." Haha, I know, I have weird friends, but don't worry, I still love you guys!! (btw, this one was actually my favorite - LOL!)

And... now its like, 6:30 in the morning now, so I g2g prepare for school! Bye, and remember to review!! teehee...


End file.
